Johannes, in love?
by AnimeLover1015
Summary: One day, Siratsa's having an ordinary day in her life, but how does that turn around at the mayors son's marriage ceremony? Johannes x OC one-shot.


**Hi people. So this is just my first one-shot that has an OC in it (not including my previous stories before this summer) and I hope you enjoy. Be warned that I may get a bit cliché with this story. Also, this story takes place during the time Siratsa doesn't appear in my other story.**

It was another day after school when I looked down the rainy street. It was a terrible day today to go out to the park, so I had decided to just go straight home. Before I did though, I saw the reflection of someone in one of the many large puddles on the street. This person had green eyes like a cats', a white and yellow robe, and slate-grey hair.

"Hello, Johannes. How're you today?" I said happily.

"I'm fine, Siratsa." He responded dully. "What do you want?"

I blushed, hoping that he wouldn't see my bright red cheeks through the darkening clouds. "Well, I wanted to ask you something…" I thought of something to ask him quickly. "Um, are you going to the marriage ceremony for the mayor's son and his fiancé next week?" I turned even redder at the idiotic question. Johannes more than likely wasn't going; after all, he did live in the neighboring town.

"I don't know… I heard they have cats there. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm actually friends with his fiancé, so it's only natural that I'd go to her marriage ceremony." I felt less embarrassed talking to him now.

"Okay, then. See you at school tomorrow."

I waved goodbye and left, clutching my umbrella tightly. From the rumors I had heard, Johannes was the most suspicious and strange of all the students at Pegasus High, named after the most powerful legendary blader who had saved the world not once, but twice.

While I was jogging home, I heard a small sound that was very high-pitched and sounded like it was coming from a small creature. I stopped to look around, and I saw a blue-silver kitten. It was in a small box that was lined with hay. I strolled over to the box on the edge of the sidewalk and bent down to take a closer look at the little thing.

I looked around; no one was nearby except the kitten, and there was no sort of proof that it had been owned and cared for by anyone. I held my hand out to it.

"Hi, little kitty… Good kitty…"

I decided to name it Mist after finding out that it was a girl. Mist mewed at me, like it was a kitten looking for milk, though she looked old enough that she could catch mice on her own. I decided to take the kitten to my house so it could stay safe. I took it in my right hand, carrying my umbrella in my left.

Finally at home, I looked for a box in my cellar while Mist sat on a towel on the couch in front of the fireplace. Eventually, I found a box that was probably the size for something like a large portion of berries. I carried the box down the ladder and went into my room to get a blanket.

As I walked up the stairs to my room, I heard a noise; someone at my door. I rushed back down the stairs, tripped, got back up quickly, and opened the door. There, I saw him. _Johannes._

"Johannes! What on earth are you doing here?!" I asked, terribly confused.

"Well, I saw that my kitten's gone. Her name is Mist; she's blue-silver color, very quiet, and small. I've been asking around the neighborhood for so long… Siratsa, have you seen Misty anywhere?"

I looked behind the door to see the cat lying on the couch, stretched out and asleep. "I think I have. Is this her?" I motioned for him to come in, and then pointed to the kitten.

"Y-yes! Mist! Where have you been, girl?" Johannes picked up Mist and put her on his shoulder as she woke up. Strangely though, he had been talking in an odd tone.

"Well, glad I helped you, Johannes. Goodbye!" I waved as he walked back out to the streets, still with dreadful weather. He tried using his tall hat as cover, but couldn't, as it wasn't waterproof.

I sighed, finally being able to relax since Mist was with Johannes now. He had talked in such an odd tone though… I quickly dismissed the thought, thinking that it was just something that I was imagining.

I walked up the stairs to go to my room. I twisted the doorknob slowly, as if I was suddenly suspicious. As I opened the door, I saw something shocking.

Right there, on my bed, was someone I had never thought would be there; my old friend, Yuki Mizusawa.

"Hello, Siratsa! I've been waiting for you. How've you been?" Yuki said, excited.

"I've been fine." I came out of my shock after I realized that long ago, I had given a house key to Yuki when I had gone on vacation so that he could make sure that my house stayed safe. "Yuki, I haven't seen you in a while. Why are you here now?"

"Because I know that you have a crush on Johannes. Don't think that I don't see the way you look at him!" he teased. "So, I got you something for tomorrow, at the marriage ceremony for Heleyun and his girlfriend."

"Why? Is Johannes going? I thought he didn't live in Metal Bey City!"

"He is going. I won't tell you why though… That's for you to figure out at the wedding! And by the way, I got you a dress." Yuki showed me a rose red dress with gloves and heels of the same color that he had been hiding behind him in the darkness.

"Thank you. Now, since I need to rest for tomorrow, can you please leave?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Yuki left without another word.

As I finally arrived at the wedding, I saw something I hadn't expected to see; Mist. She was walking around on the roads near the place the ceremony was happening, and Johannes was nowhere around that place. I went over to her and picked her up. I instantly started looking for the owner, also the man who I had loved so much.

As I walked in the crowds of people in Metal Bey City, I saw people who were familiar; Gingka, Madoka, Masamune, and eventually, Johannes. Before I got the chance to go up to him, I heard a voice behind me.

"Siratsa, you look great in your dress! I think he can't refuse. After all, who could you like that would refuse you?"Yuki winked at me.

Johannes looked at us, and immediately turned to me before I could answer Yuki. He hadn't dressed up in any special way for the event, likely because he never changed his clothes nor did he live in this city.

"Siratsa! There's something I've wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"The whole thing with Mist was a lie. She's actually someone else's cat." He took Mist from my hands and set her gently on the ground before he continued. "I wanted to pretend that we needed to look for something so we could spend time together, but instead, you had already found her. What I'm trying to say is that since the beginning of the school year, I have loved you." He said the last four words like a champion would admit to defeat. This, of course, was likely a hard thing to say.

"Johannes…"

Before I could continue, he spoke. "But you probably don't love me, do you? After all, I am the freak of the school, the crazy cat guy of the bladers world, and a weirdo overall!"

Just as he began to run, I grabbed his wrist. "Do you really believe that all of that's true? People can think what they want, but I don't think that any of that makes even a little sense. Please, Johannes, don't run… I love you, too."

Johannes put my hand in his, and kissed me on the lips briefly. Without a word, we went to where the marriage ceremony was being held, unaware of a smirking Yuki in the background, filming us.

The week after, there was a viral video all over the internet titled 'Johannes' first kiss!'

**So, that's my cliché story. Well, hope you liked reading it, and have a good day readers!**


End file.
